Mal de familia
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Noin x Zech. Relato de Noin. Si odian todo lo que se apellide Peacecraft, no lean XD.


Advertencias sobre el fic:

Noin x Sech, una pareja que me parece que merece más crédito, pero apenas pude escribir esto sobre ellos porque no tolero mucho a Milliardo aun así creo que me quedó decente.

Este fic es amistoso con Relena y Milliardo. Relatado desde el punto de vista de Noin. Y creo que eso es todo.

****

* MAL DE FAMILIA *

escrito por Linnda

Definitivamente lo es.

Es el gen Peacecraft que les da esa mirada de determinación. Obstinados hasta el fin, tercos en lograr sus objetivos. No se detienen por nada al defender lo que creen y para alcanzar lo que quieren utilizan cualquier medio.Les encanta tener dos identidades para utilizar cuando más les convenga: Relena Peacecraft / Relena Darlian, Milliardo Peacecraft / Sech Marquise. 

No piensan en las demás personas, ni en las consecuencias a los demás.

En verdad son orgullosos, pero tienen su lado bueno.

En el caso de Relena, la niña puede ser un tormento y desafortunadamente se ha creído todo el cuento de que es una princesa. Gracias a su forma de pensar y a su obstinación por mantener sus ideales fue nombrada reina de la esfera terrestre a sus 17 años (¿que gente tan idiota le da un título tan importante a alguien tan joven? pues uno que está destinado a desaparecer por su malas decisiones). Pero eso no es lo que hay que admirar sobre ella. Tampoco esa loca tendencia que tenía durante la guerra de perseguir al piloto del Wing (definitivamente esa era una prueba de su tenacidad, pero mal enfocada) afortunadamente superó eso después de que la revolución de Mairimeia terminara, creo que conocer a alguien con una actitud semejante a la suya le hizo entender cual inmadura era ella misma.

Entonces, ¿cual es la tenacidad correcta de la que estoy hablando? pues me refiero a aquella que mostró al saber de la muerte de su hermano. Yo misma no lo creía mientras le daba esa noticia, y probablemente ella captó mi inseguridad o su propio corazón le decía lo mismo que a mi. Milliardo no podía estar muerto. Y ella me hizo creer eso. Es gracioso en verdad, si yo tenía mis dudas al respecto ella las disipó por completo. Nunca aceptó la idea de que su hermano hubiese fallecido. "El espacio es muy grande, el debe estar en algún lugar de ahí arriba... con vida."

Mi espíritu se elevó con esas palabras que se convirtieron en mi mantra desde entonces. Yo tampoco aceptaría la muerte de Milliardo. Y estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver algún día.

El caso de Milliardo no es diferente. El también ha hecho tanto bien como mal. _'Cometer errores es de humanos, tomar decisiones catastróficas es de Peacecrafts'_ comentó Duo mientras estabamos en la nave Peacemillion.

El es muy complejo. Milliardo y sus doble personalidad, le podían dar un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera, porque eran personalidades diferentes actuando del lado del bien o del mal para lograr un objetivo que solo el conocía. Debería sentirme honrada de poder decir que soy una de las pocas personas que lo conoce y lo entiende, pero eso me deprime. Si se supone que lo conozco... entonces ¿porque no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que hizo durante la guerra? solo sé lo que el me ha querido decir y aun así hay tantas cosa que me quedan sin explicación.

Como su decisión de no informarle a Relena sobre su existencia y su parentesco al principio, como no quiso que supiera que seguía vivo ahora. No me parece correcto que la pobre chica dependa toda la vida de un sueño y la ilusión de que su hermano está perdido en el espacio.

Pero cuando le pregunto sus motivos el me sale con que es mejor que ella crea que está muerto. "Pero tu te equivocas, ella no piensa así"

"Aun así, no sabría que decirle" me alega este hombre terco sobre lo que cree e inseguro sobre lo que siente.

Me ha preguntado varias veces si quiero permanecer a su lado. Y cada vez la pregunta parece más justificada, pero mi respuesta nunca va a cambiar.

Podrá ser un mal de familia, aun así admiro lo que ha llegado a convertiste Peacecraft.

Y espero mostrar suficiente tenacidad para estar al nivel de ellos, para que Milliardo pueda darse cuenta de que soy como el, y que persigo lo que quiero como ella, y que con perseverancia (una cualidad que a ambos les falta por aprender) espero algún día también llevar ese condenado apellido.

* * * * * * *

Bueno pues creo que eso es todo. Traté de explicar lo que Noin sentía lo mejor posible espero no haber hecho un trabajo muy mediocre (aunque lo haya escrito en la madrugada)

Ja ne!!

**** ****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 


End file.
